


Classic cars

by Slant



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ep138: Drive to the Heavens: The Dream Car Fueled with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: As the engine turned over, Ami imagined kissing Natsumi-san. This description is so misleading as to be effectively untrue.





	

As the engine turned over, Ami imagined kissing Natsumi-san. This description is so misleading as to be effectively untrue. It was not one of her blushy happy imaginings, but one of the icy flashes of intuition that led through sacrifice to victory in battle or chess. Moves leading to futures, the sequence of events complete from her first choice - not a movies playing on a screen but all the individual frames laid out for inspection, like cadavers on a slab. 

In the elation of success in their shared dream, leaning across from the passenger's seat feels right and natural. Hugging her tight and kissing her with fierce joy seems completely reasonable.  
In the other future, the one she's borrowing, Tomokazu-san and his magnificent beard do the same.  
In the other other future, the one she prevented, almost, a circus performer with a fake beard does the same. 

And suddenly she can't bear to think of borrowing more from that future. It is not hers. The restoration project is a loan, given with permission and respect and a certain amount of indulgence. She smiles happily and exclaims Natsumi-san's name instead.


End file.
